Secret Santa, Part 2
Secret Santa, Part 2 is the eighth and final episode of the eighth season of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution. The episode chronicles Jessica's final steps to breaking up Ben and Denni. The episode was released on December 15, 2011. Synopsis Jessica's got her eye on Ben, and she sees the perfect opportunity to snag him! Will Jessica break Ben and Denni up? Plot It's the last day of school before Christmas break. Jessica is managing the cheerleaders as they set up equipment for their performance during the Secret Santa assembly. She confesses to Nicole that she rigged the Secret Santa box so that Ben would receive her. She additionally mentions that she tricked Ben into knitting a sweater Denni would hate, which would result in a fight that could potentially end in them breaking up. Maria informs Jessica that everything is ready and the cheerleaders wait for the bell to ring. They discuss their plans for break and Hector announces that he would be throwing a party. He voices his confusion over whether or not he should invite Colt, as it would stir tension between him, Sam, Spencer, Taylor and more importantly, Ben and Denni. As part of her plan, Jessica convinces him to invite Colt for the sake of the holiday. The bell rings and the students floods the gym. The cheerleaders perform their Jessica-centric routine to the students and they proceed to find their Secret Santa to give them their presents. Brendan gives his presents to an ecstatic Amanda. Hector hands Zoe the music box he got her, which she comments as perfect. Howard gives Taylor her present, a necklace with an arrow through a heart, which she accepts. Jessica asks Denni about the present Ben got her and is disappointed to hear that she is happy with what she got. Ben approaches the two and gives Jessica her gift, the same perfume he got Denni. Denni is surprised and even somewhat offended to learn this, to Jessica's joy. As he is about to follow her, Jessica apologizes for the inconvenience, but tells Ben that Denni is blowing it way out of proportion in order to make him come off as insensitive and advises he informs her of this at Hector's party, rather than right now. She additionally suggests that he come later on, explaining that it would make him seem fashionably late, however she in fact wants an opportunity to talk to Denni beforehand. At Hector's party, Jessica and Nicole talk through the plan. Jessica states that her backup for in case Denni forgives Ben is Colt's appearance. She then approaches Colt and apprises him of Ben and Denni's arguing before returning to Nicole. She instructs Nicole to keep an eye on Colt during the party. Jessica spots Denni in the kitchen. She apologizes to her for the incident, however Denni believes that she actually came to tell her to talk to Ben. Jessica affirms Denni was rightfully angry and encourages her to Ben how she honestly feels. They hug and Denni confronts Ben, where Jessica waits for their fight to ensue. Denni tells Ben that she is upset about the gift he got Jessica, to which Ben asserts that he did not believe it was a big deal. As the argument catches more people's attention, Ben again states that she doesn't have a right to be upset and that she is too emotional, in spite of Ben's efforts to make amends. However, this further angers Denni as the two fight about whether or not she is overreacting. Ben riskily mentions Colt and questions why they are together. Denni specifically suggests they shouldn't be together and flees upstairs. Jessica approaches Ben, who believes that Denni broke up with him, despite her word choice. Jessica acts as though they broke up and tells him it is time to move on from their toxic relationship. Nevertheless, Ben decides that he will try to win her back when Spencer proposes he play a video game with him to distract himself. Jessica thinks to herself on how to get Ben to accept that Denni has broken up with him, when Nicole informs her that Colt is comforting Denni. Retracting from her previous plan, she recommends he go find Denni. Through the window of the porch, Ben sees Colt and Denni hugging. Ben is disheartened when he sees this and walks to the backyard, where Jessica follows him. She consoles him on his breakup and prepares to kiss him as he prates on about Denni. Leaning closer to him, when Ben turns his face around, their lips touch and she kisses him. He pushes away, but Jessica feigns shock, claiming that he kissed her. She confesses that she has feelings for Ben, as he assumes he does as well. Yet, Ben states that now is not the appropriate time. He leaves and Jessica smiles, triumphant in her plan. Bonus Scene Rewinding back to the time when Denni and Ben are fighting, an infuriated Denni rushes up the stairs and strides out the front door, where she is greeted by Colt. Denni is skeptical of his appearance, but Colt explains that he was invited by Hector. She tells him about her and Ben's fight and regrets insinuating that she and Ben should break up. Colt hugs her, promising her that everything would turn out well. She thanks Colt for his commiseration before heading to the backyard to find Ben. There, she sees Jessica on the back porch. Jessica notifies her that Ben left, upset, when Denni receives a call from her older sister, Raven to tell her that she has to go home before their flight. She decides to call him during her flight to clarify that they are still together. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 8: Cheer Revolution